


Sisterhood

by EpicKiya722



Series: The Eel & the Dolphin [4]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Atlantis, Bit of Drama, F/M, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, Flashbacks, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Sisters, Xebel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: After a brief encounter with Siren, Kaldur learns something about his mother's history.





	Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Mera and Sha'lain'a would be best friends and whatnot. And since in other incarnations of Kaldur, his mom is from Xebel (Dead in the Pre-Rebirth version, alive in Rebirth and her name is Lucia) I thought, "Ooh! What if Sha'lain'a is from Xebel and that's how she knows Mera!"
> 
> And I came to notice that people from Xebel use hard-water magic. Think about it! Mera hardens water in quite a few of her appearances. In YJ, Tula and Garth are just creating whirlpools and shooting magic. Any Atlantean can do when capable of magic! Kaldur, however, uses hard water! What if he got it from his mom? His mom that is possibly from Xebel that she managed to escape from?!
> 
> It's just random headcanons going through my head that I decided to mix together.
> 
> I haven't had coffee in a while.

_"Slow as ever... again."_

_She dodged the small blast of water at her. She laughed, just as her company did._

_"You got to do better!"_

_"Stop teasing me. You're supposed to be encouraging."_

_The blonde reached out, stepping closer to the other young female, hugging her tightly._

_"I am. Teasing you is encouraging, my friend."_

_"Right. You're a professional at hard-water constructing magic.", came the reply, lacking in venom._

_"My sister, you know she is one of the best.", the third party reminded, focusing on the water in front of her. Her usual diamond blue eyes were glowing, the energy flowing through her to her hands. The other two watched, proud smiles on her face as the redhead formed the water into a structure of a small dolphin._

_"Yes! I knew you could do it!"_

_"I had the best kind of support."_

_She let the sculpture disperse, the droplets falling into the sea. She looked back at them over her shoulder._

_"From my sisters."_

* * *

He woke up, an odd feeling in his chest. There...

There was something off. Something very off. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it may be, but his instincts told him to be open and focused today.

After getting out of bed, he heads to the kitchen where Dolphin already is present. She's sitting at the table, drinking something out of her porcelain cotton blue mug, a plate of half-eaten breakfast of fruit and pancakes in front of her.

"Morning, Dolphin.", Kaldur greets, heading to the  fridge.

Dolphin gives a wave in greeting before pointing to the microwave.

He knows, just by seeing her plate, that she made pancakes for him, too.

"Thanks."

She scribbles on her writing pad that she seemed to always have on hand, holding it up to him.

_"No problem! :) What's the agenda for today?"_

"Don't know.", he answers, pouring himself some orange juice and then pouring syrup on his pancakes. "I do not have any plans."

She gives an acknowledged nod.

He sits across from her with his own breakfast. He takes a bite of his pancakes. After a couple of chews and a swallow, he smiles at Dolphin.

"Have I told you you make the best pancakes?"

She smiled back, scribbling on her pad again before holding it up.

_"No. But I would love it if you did, eel. (*˘︶˘*)"_

They both share soft chuckles, continuing breakfast with peace as they have been.

* * *

Kaldur takes a shower after helping cleaning the dishes. Well, more like he washes them and Dolphin chills in the den to finish her juice while watching any morning sitcom.

He dressed in jean shorts and a bright sea green sweatshirt that he most likely 'borrowed' from Dolphin. His feet were uncovered as usual, given that he rather feel the sand and water under his toes when he went to the beach later.

Going into the den, he found Dolphin wasn't there, guessing she probably retreated to her room. The television was now playing some commercial showing a product he knew neither of them would have been interested in. He cuts it off just as Dolphin sneaks in, changed into a loose white tank, jean shorts and a bright red flannel shirt that is definitely Kaldur's.

She tip-toes behind him and taps on his shoulder. Kaldur spins and immediately spots the shirt.

"Dolphin, is that my shirt?"

Dolphin gives a half-smile and a raised eyebrow, reaching forward and pinching the material of the sweatshirt he wears.

"Touché. Want to walk on the beach with me?", Kaldur offers, walking over to the door that leads to the patio. He opens it and feels there wasn't much heat as there was for the past few days. It's perfect, given that neither of them can't handle heat.

The older Atlantean peeks out from his leftside, feeling a breeze brush over her face and through her hair.

She signs at him, replying.

_"Feels perfect out. Ooh! This is a great time for some seashell collecting."_

"Seashells for what?"

A smile and no words is his answer. He knows that Dolphin was telling him it was a surprise or a secret. Trying to coax it out if her will be fruitless. So he decides it was best to wait and see what she was up to.

The two venture out onto the beach about a good hour later.

Dolphin is collecting shells in a bucket as they trail down the sandy path while Kaldur takes pictures of her doing it, the waves and once or twice an animal that shows up.

The beach doesn't start being packed with people until noon rolls around.

Even then, it's still peaceful.

* * *

 

She feels only a small victory when she peers out of the water.

She had escaped. Escaped that place she called home.

It was more of a prison now, but she wanted to change that for her people. But revenge ached in her at the memory that's been haunting her for years.

Her crystal violet eyed scanned the shore, observing the humans gathering upon it without much a worry.

It kind of irked her.

Remembering all those years she lived violence and torment because she wasn't her sister.

Or the other one for that matter.

It hurt her when they left her.

And without giving reason.

"I'll find you.", she vowed to herself, climbing out the water and walking onto the wet sand.

 


End file.
